Pyromane
by Lorinea
Summary: Fanfiction Aventures. AU ou pas, à vous de voir. Ship sans nom, imaginez qui vous voulez a partir du chapitre deux. "Tout petit déjà, il trouvait cet élément fascinant. Cela avait commencé avec une simple bougie."
1. Chapter 1 Bougie

Je dedie cette fic à ma Santa qui m'a fait un très beau cadeau de Noël et je vous invite à le lire dans le recueil du Secret Santa. Elle voulait du malsain et une idée me trottait en tête depuis quelques temps. Puis un peu aux déesses de la trinité du sadisme car je suis la prêtresse. Contrat syndical toussa toussa.

Ma soirée de Noël je l'ai passé près d'une cheminée et il y avait des bougies sur la table. Deux trucs que j'adore en rapport avec le feu. Et je me suis souvenue d'une chose dans les AU beaucoup de monde appelle notre cher Bob: pyromane pour faire un parallèle avec le pyromage. Sauf que un pyromane, c'est un fou qui aime le feu plus qu'il ne le faudrait. Je me suis dit pourquoi pas? :D

J'ai sache séparé cette fic en 3 parties car je trouvais que ça s'y prêtait. J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que cette fic soit universelle. AU ou dans Aventures, c'est a votre guise. Ah pis sachez que je ne nomme personne donc imaginez qui vous voulez.

Du coup un disclaimer est il nécessaire? Dans le doute..

Aventure appartient au bazar du grenier et au genialissime Mahyar et a son cast. Je touche pas de sous ma seule redevance c'est les reviews.

/

Bougie

Tout petit déjà, il trouvait cet élément fascinant.

Cela avait commencé avec une simple bougie sur la table du repas de famille. Les grands parlaient de chose beaucoup trop compliquées pour lui et il s'ennuyait tellement. Son regard se fit happer par ce petit être dansant dans son écrin de cire. Elle était parée d'une robe jaune lumineuse avec une pointe d'un bleu indescriptible. Elle le suppliait de l'admirer, de jouer avec elle. Exécutant cet ordre qui emplissait son esprit, il la caressa tout doucement de son souffle. Elle se plia à ce dernier, dansant plus vivement encore avant de reprendre sa position initiale. Royale et capricieuse, elle attendait le don de son spectateur pour reprendre son show. Le petit garçon continua de jouer avec elle jusqu'à finir à bout de souffle, le lui offrant sans concessions. Il la regarda ensuite se reposer dans son lit mi-solide, mi-liquide et y mourir dans l'indifférence de ces hommes ignorants sauf pour ce petit spectateur silencieux.


	2. Chapter 2 Cheminée

Voici la partie 2. Je préviens ici il y a un ship sans nom. En soit les personnes concernées ne sont pas nommées alors imaginez qui vous voulez. (Mais en tant que grosse curieuse je veux bien que vous me disiez dans les reviews qui vous imaginez :3)

/

Cheminée

C'était bien la première fois que les petites flammeches des relations sans lendemain semblaient avoir grossis et pris l'ampleur d'un foyer ardent. Cet homme qu'il embrassait à perdre haleine dans son salon lui embrasait tous les sens. Son corps entier brûlait à chaque geste de son compagnon. Il aurait donné tous les combustibles du monde pour que ce brasier ne cesse jamais.

Toujours reconnaissant envers ses fidèles, le feu exausait sans qu'il n'en ai conscience son voeu. Depuis son foyer dans la cheminée, il offrait ses lueurs à cet homme dévoué. Il paraît ses yeux chocolat de reflets mordorés, ses boucles châtain de teintes caramels et ses joues d'une douce rougeur. Et ça rendait fou cet amant si particulier.

Comme le feu non loin d'eux le couple irradiait de chaleur, léchait ce qui passait à sa portée, dévorait l'oxygène de la pièce et éblouissait ceux qui le regardaient.

Mais comme le feu, un amour mal entretenu et mal surveillé pouvait se révéler dangereux, voire mortel...

/

Bon ok cliffangher pourri vu que je poste tout d'un coup. X) j'ai pas la patience d'attendre et j'aurais l'impression de vous arnaquer sinon vu la taille du chapitre u.u


	3. Chapter 3 Bûcher

Troisième et dernière partie. Celle justifiant mon classement drama et mon cliffangher débile x)

/

Bûcher

Il avait joué, avait dépassé les limites qu'il se fixait habituellement et s'était brûlé. La chaleur douce et réconfortante avait été remplacée par une douleur fulgurante qui persistait encore. Il n'avait pas retiré ses chairs à temps et ça faisait si mal. Il était marqué d'une cicatrice indélébile qui l'avait défiguré, noirci, enlaidi.

Il n'avait pas respecté les règles et le feu dont il prenait soin l'avait blessé puis s'etait trouvé un autre propriétaire. Seules les flammes destructrices de la jalousie étaient restées pour l'accompagner. Elles dévoraient son coeur et ses entrailles. Elles crepitaient des idées qui ne servaient qu'à les alimenter.

Il se sentait trahis et souffrait tellement. Il lui avait tout donné mais en échange, on lui avait tout pris en ne laissant que des cendres. Celles de ses rêves et de ses espoirs.

Il se redressa, déterminé. Lui aussi devait souffrir. Lui aussi devait tout perdre. Il se dirigea vers la demeure de son ex-amant. Il appela à l'aide son amie d'enfance. Elle le rejoignit dans son habit de lumière, dansant sur le bout de bois entre ses doigts. Il lui offrir une piste toute tracée à l'odeur entêtante, celle de sa vengeance. Toujours fidèle elle accepta sa requête et son cadeau. Elle courru sur cette scène magnifique. Elle attrapa tout objet à sa portée afin de l'utiliser dans sa valse macabre, lachant ceux qui ne parvenaient pas à garder suffisamment longtemps son attention.

Elle dansa longtemps dans cette maison puis chercha à atteindre le ciel pour reprendre son souffle. Arrivée sur le toit elle admirat de haut son oeuvre et plus particulièrement l'homme qui était agenouillé devant elle. Celui-ci criait son impuissance face à sa force incontrôlable. Elle avait élu domicile ici et ne partirait que par la force ou si plus rien ne l'y retenait. Mais ce n'était pas son attention, on l'avait appelée pour punir. Le lumineux sourire macabre de son invocateur, qui semblait s'alimenter de ce désespoir comme elle le faisait avec les ruines du bâtiment, lui donnait bien raison.

/

Comme ça a pu se voir j'ai essayé de mettre le feu comme personnage principal en occultant les protagonistes annexe. J'espère que ça vous perturbe pas trop.

Une tite review messieurs dames? :3 même si c'est pour m'enfoncer par des conseils, allez y o/

Ah pis NOYONS JOËL! :D Après tout je poste le 25/12 ^^

Au fait si quelqu'un veut bien me dire par mp comment on modifie une fic après l'avoir postée ça m'arrangerait. Des bisous!


End file.
